


All The Leaving They Did

by rsadelle



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they leave Dillon, they keep moving every couple of months for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Leaving They Did

**Author's Note:**

> I've been haphazardly rewatching _Friday Night Lights_ this week. (It goes a lot faster the second time around because I can skip parts that are less interesting to me.) Anyway, I watched the Bo episodes yesterday or the day before, and wanted a timestamp kind of thing.

After they leave Dillon, they keep moving every couple of months for years. They're never in one place long enough for Bo to join a football team, and his mom's boyfriends never stick around for very long.

The year he's twelve, Bo refuses to unpack anything other than his clothes, the things he needs for school, and his football.

The summer Bo's fifteen, they move to Amarillo. His mom starts dating Kevin, and they move for the last time, to a house his mom and Kevin pick out together.

Bo doesn't make JV, but he makes friends with some of the other players and trades tutoring for coaching.

His junior year Bo makes third string Varsity QB. His mom and Kevin come to every single game, even though he only gets one snap all season. As he twists his body to put his whole weight behind the throw, he thinks of Tim Riggins, all those years ago, crawling out from under his truck and teaching him to throw a spiral even though he was hungover. He watches the ball sail ten, twenty, thirty yards down the field to Wallace and realizes that Tim Riggins then was the same age he is now, and he thanks God that for all the leaving they did over the years, his mom never left him.


End file.
